


i just wanna keep on waiting (underneath the mistletoe)

by mikeycliffords



Series: tumblr prompts [11]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, god this was probaby my favourite one of all of these prompts 2 write, i need to write more malum, its so so dumb but. i love malum okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeycliffords/pseuds/mikeycliffords
Summary: “alright, mister. i know you’re the one who keeps hanging mistletoe everywhere” + malum
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Calum Hood
Series: tumblr prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016415
Kudos: 7





	i just wanna keep on waiting (underneath the mistletoe)

It was Christmas Eve and there was mistletoe in Michael’s bedroom.

It’d been going on for weeks, and Michael was completely confused as to who was putting it up. But there had been mistletoe stuck to every doorway every time he’d gone in a room. And whoever had been putting it up was pretty stubborn about it being there, because every time Michael saw some, he stood on his tiptoes to reach up and grab it, and then yanked it down and chucked it in the nearest bin. And then when he next went into that room, there was another piece stuck up in the doorway, like it hadn’t been moved in the first place.

It was almost like magic, but Michael didn’t believe in magic, instead he blamed it on Luke.

Apparently Calum hadn’t even noticed it was going on.

“Why the fuck is there so much mistletoe in our flat?” He grumbled when he and Calum attempted to walk through the hallway door at the same time, and were both caught under it. Michael moved to grab it, but Calum stopped him.

“I dunno. I hadn’t noticed there was.” Calum was a shit liar, so Michael believed him. He didn’t really think he’d do something like this anyway. But then again, he also hadn’t expected Calum to get a cheeky grin on his face as he said, “You know the rules, right? If you get caught under mistletoe with someone you have to kiss them.”

Michael just blinked at him, pretty sure he’d short circuited and misheard what Calum had said. “You want me to kiss you?”

Calum shook his head, grin widening a little bit. “Not _really_. But we walked under mistletoe, Mikey. We’ve gotta kiss. If we don’t, something bad might happen.”

He scoffed, raising his brows a little as if to ask if Calum was being serious. “What’s gonna happen? Is Santa gonna drop through the chimney and tell me I’ve broken one of the rules and now I don’t get any presents?” Michael went to move through the door, heading for his phone so he could go interrogate Ashton and Luke about which one of them was pulling this prank, but Calum grabbed his hand before he could.

“Don’t you want to kiss me?”

Michael did, of course he did. He just didn’t want their first kiss ― maybe it wasn't their first kiss, since there had been a few small ones when they’d been younger and trying to figure out if they both did actually like guys or not ― to be because of mistletoe. But maybe it was stupid of him to reject Calum’s offer. It wasn't like he’d ever get another opportunity to kiss him besides now.

So he did it. Michael leaned forward and pressed his lips against Calum’s, maybe forgetting how to kiss for a moment or two, which was understandable because Calum had definitely gotten better at kissing since the last time this had happened.

They kissed for a moment, maybe a little too long to be completely friendly, but Calum hadn’t pulled away first so surely he didn’t mind that much. He just grinned, cheeks squishing as he gave Michael that stupid smile that’d made him fall in love with him in the first place. “See? That wasn't so bad, was it?”

And it hadn’t been. But now Michael was sad, and he sort of wanted to cry a little, because Calum wouldn’t ever kiss him without being forced into it. “No,” he managed to say. “You’re shit at kissing, but I guess it could’ve been worse. I could’ve been forced to kiss a fish or something.”

Calum snorted, and shoved him gently, and Michael retreated to his bedroom to pout about how sad he was.

So now, Michael just avoided Calum. He refused to walk into a room with him, and whenever he did accidentally forget about the mistletoe he just kissed Calum’s cheek, or the corner of his mouth, because there was no way he’d be able to actually kiss him again without doing something stupid like crying or telling him how he felt.

But now there was mistletoe in his bedroom, hanging from the door frame with a bit of ribbon attached to it. Michael knew for a fact that Luke and Ashton hadn’t visited since he’d torn down the last piece that’d been stuck up there, and he definitely hadn’t put it there. So, either there was some weird mistletoe placing poltergeist haunting their flat, or it was Calum.

In the back of his head, Michael was wondering why on earth Calum would leave mistletoe around the flat, but he tried not to think about that too much. It was probably just to annoy him. Maybe he’d stuck up the first bit as a joke, and then once he’d seen how much it pissed Michael off, he thought it’d be funny to do it more often.

“Calum?” He yelled, wandering around the flat to try and find him.

“I'm in the kitchen!”

Michael made his way there, scowling at Calum as soon as he found him. “ _Alright, mister. I know you’re the one who keeps hanging up mistletoe everywhere._ ”

Calum just looked at him, face squishing up as he grinned, his cheeks a little pink. Michael blamed that on how warm their flat was. “I dunno what you’re talking about,” he laughed, and Michael was honestly impressed that he was still pretending to be innocent.

“Just admit it,” Michael pouted, frowning at him. “Why would you even put mistletoe everywhere anyway? That’s such a weird thing to do. I thought you’d be a normal flatmate, but no. You’re a weirdo.”

The other boy just giggled, shrugging. “I thought it’d be fun. And maybe I wanted to kiss you a little.”

Michael blinked at him, brows furrowing as he frowned at Calum, searching his face for any indication that he was taking the piss or playing some sort of cruel joke on him. “Why didn’t you just ask then? Instead of using up all of our sellotape on sticking mistletoe everywhere?”

“I didn’t think you wanted to kiss me,” Calum said after a moment, which confused Michael even more, because he’d thought he’d been stupidly obvious with his crush on the other boy.

“Don’t be fucking stupid, of course I wanted to kiss you.”

Calum laughed, and Michael did too, because even though the whole thing had stressed him out a little, maybe it was slightly adorable that Calum had been hiding mistletoe everywhere just on the off chance that he’d get to kiss him.

Michael gave him a soft, smitten smile, and turned around, about to tug Calum to go cuddle before the other boy got his attention. “Hey, Mikey?”

Michael turned, head tilting a little as he gave him a confused look. In Calum’s hand was a bunch of mistletoe, and he was holding it in the air, right about their heads. Michael wasn't even sure where he kept pulling it from, but he gave him an amused look anyway. “Oops,” Calum grinned, “How did that get there?”

He just snorted, shaking his head. “You’re a dork, Cal.”

“Guess you have to kiss me now,” Calum put the mistletoe down, tugging Michael a little closer.

“Why’s it always me doing the kissing? Why can’t you kiss me for once?”

Calum just snickered and cupped his cheek, pulling him into a long kiss.

(The next day, they traded presents and Calum had gotten him a new guitar. Whilst it’d been a great present, Michael still counted his actual gift as that kiss.)

**Author's Note:**

> pls check me out on [tumblr](https://mikeycliffords.tumblr.com/) if u enjoyed this !!!


End file.
